


Other Side of the Mountain

by Maddie_Jade



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Jade/pseuds/Maddie_Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a little hard to enjoy when you're constantly sick all the time, but when you meet the smart, handsome Tadashi Hamada, everything doesn’t seem so bad anymore.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick and Tired

You really needed to change your ringtone. The one you currently had was a catchy pop song that had been all the rage during the summer but was now just over played and annoying. You groaned and rolled over to answer your phone, pleading for the sound to stop. 

"What is it?" You cringed as you heard your raspy voice. You knew your voice would sound bad but you didn't expect it to be as much as it was. You heard chuckling through the phone. 

"Geez, you weren't kidding. You really are sick." You were going to beat up Tadashi as soon as you got better. How dare he make fun of you. You couldn't help it you were ill. 

"What do you want Hamada?" You groaned at your best friend.

"Well then! I guess you don't want me to drop off the three days worth of work you missed. You'll just fall even further behind." Tadashi teased you like this constantly. 

"Ugh, fine. I'm sorry for being so rude. Would you kindly bring me my school work, Tadashi, and maybe some pastries from the café too?" You asked with the sweetest voice you could muster. 

"Ha ha, that's much better. I'll be there shortly. Later (Y/N)!" 

"Later Tadashi." You smiled to yourself as the call ended. You and Tadashi had been friends since freshman year when you had first moved to San Fransokyo. The first time the two of you met was when he was asked to deliver your work after you had been out for a week with a cold, that was when Tadashi had learned about your health. 

All in all, you were a perfectly normal girl, but you had an extremely weak immune system that made you much more susceptible to colds and flu's. When Tadashi had brought your work he was also kind enough to stay and help you figure it out. He insisted that it was the right thing to do. He would have stayed all night if your father hadn't run him off saying you needed your rest. 

After that he would come over every day you were absent to explain your assignments. You and he quickly became best friends, hanging out even when you were well. Now, senior year of high school, nothing had changed and you were pretty sure that without Tadashi, you would not be graduating this year. He was your best friend. You wouldn't know what to do without him.


	2. Pomp and Circumstance

You couldn't believe you had actually made it. By some miracle, you had graduated from San Fransokyo High School and were now moving forward to college in order to pursue your dreams. It was something in itself that you were well today.

Of course, by miracle you meant Tadashi. You were positive that without him you would be a year behind in school due to your absences. Said boy was just a few feet away from you, standing along side his Aunt Cass and younger brother, Hiro. You were with your father. 

You smiled at him. You were so proud of him. He has graduated at the top of the class and was now headed to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He was following his dreams. Now that you thought about it, what were your dreams? Your aspirations? You had absolutely no idea what you were going to do with the rest of your life besides college. Even then, what would you major in? Tadashi was becoming a robotics engineer but what would you be?

Tadashi snapped you out of your thoughts as he slung his arm around your shoulder. He laughed hard and pulled you close to him. 

"Come on (Y/N)! Let's go celebrate at the café. We're finally out of this place!" He looked down at you with his kind, chocolate eyes and a big sincere smile. How could you possibly say no to that face? 

"Yeah, that sounds great!" You matched his excitement and smile. You grabbed your dad and dragged him over to Cass and Hiro to head to the Lucky Cat café.   
As the small party traveled on, your mind once again drifted towards your future. You still weren't exactly sure what you wanted to do with your life but you did know that no matter what you would always be friends with Tadashi.


	3. Prodigious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry about my super long absence!! OTL I had a lot of issues that have happened in the past year. Finishing high school, leaving home, and trying to adjust to how different college is. I am halfway through my second semester of university and I think I am finally getting the hang of how everything works and fits together. Hopefully, that means I'll be able to update on a more regular basis! I know this is short but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer, so, here you go!!

"This sucks..." You groaned into your pillow and tossed around on your bed.  
How the hell were you supposed to enjoy your summer vacation when you were sick every other week! This just wasn't fair. Everyone else was out living their lives, enjoying the freedom that came with graduation. Some were preparing for college, others hunting for jobs, and some were relishing in what might possibly be their last summer vacation. While you were sick. Again. 

You turned over in your bed and pulled the covers up close to you. It was always comforting to you to make a cocoon out of blankets whenever you were sick. Sighing to yourself, you wondered what your best friend was doing on this bright sunshiny day while you were trapped in a fort of illness. No doubt he was spending his time at his fancy institute. He was so smart. Tadashi often told you about all of the amazing materials available to him, the people he had met, and the big project he was diligently working on, though, he hasn't exactly told you what it is yet. You were quite jealous. Jealous that he knew what he wanted, what he was good at. Jealous he was so brilliant and could make just about anything. Jealous that others got to spend so much time with him while you were stuck in your room. 

You were still pouting when you felt your phone vibrate on the nightstand beside you. Poking your hand out of your cocoon, you smack your hand around until it finally gripped ahold of your phone. The bright screen painfully blinded you and it took a moment to adjust before you were able to read the text on the screen. It was from Tadashi. Speak of the devil.

 **Tadashi :D (10:16):** Are you feeling okay today?

**(Name) (10:16):** Not particularly 

**Tadashi :D (10:17):** That's great! Think you feel good enough to get up and get dressed? I've got something I want to show you! 

What the heck Tadashi? Did he seriously just get excited over your sickness?

**(Name) (10:18)** Uhhh....yeah sure. 

**Tadashi :D (10:18)** Awesome, I'll be there to pick you up soon. 

What is going on with him? This seemed so out of the ordinary for him. He had never really expected you to go anywhere when you weren't feeling well. Usually, Tadashi would come visit you at your home and bring one of Cass' amazing pastries from the café. You could never really guess what was running through that boy's brilliant skull though. He sure is something else.


	4. Sick Devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence. Life has been kind of hectic lately.

You stood outside of your house, jacket pulled up your neck and wrapped tightly around you as you waited for Tadashi to arrive. While the temperature outside might not have been anywhere near cold, you still felt the need to cuddle up in your jacket, missing the warmth of the comforter on your bed. And, after all, your dad had always told you the best way to get over a cold was to sweat it out. 

As you stood there waiting, you wondered what exactly it was that your best friend had in mind for the two of you. What was he so ecstatic about to show you? The anticipation was killing you slowly. Luckily, you didn't have to wait for long before you could see Tadashi riding down the road on his moped. 

"Took ya long enough," you teased as he stopped next to you.

"I see you're well enough to still make jokes then," he smiled at you, as if relieved you weren't actually about to keel over. 

"I'm never too sick to make jokes. I am the sass queen. All hail (Name)." 

Chuckling lightly, he shoved a helmet into your awaiting hands. You take it from him, put it on, tightened the straps, and hoped onto the slim cherry red vehicle, ready to head out towards the mysterious destination Tadashi had for the two of you. Hesitantly, you went to wrap your arms around Tadashi's waist after situating your self behind him on the moped. You had to in order to not fall off, it was simple enough, but you still seemed unsure. Was it really okay? Deciding to just take the plunge, you finally wrapped your arms around your best friend. It felt strange, but good. 

"All set?" he turned his head slightly back in questioning. 

You nodded back, still a little too fazed to speak. With that, he took off towards the location. As he sped up you instinctively pressed yourself closer to him. You could feel the muscles in his back and his shoulder blades beneath his thin cardigan. Your face began to heat up at the thought of how nice it felt to have Tadashi this close to you. 

As you traveled through the busy streets of San Fransokyo, you found it hard to focus on anything else but the boy directly in front of you. You had been best friends with Tadashi for about 4 years and so much time had past, so much had changed for the two of you. One of the biggest changes was your development of feelings for Tadashi. It started out as a small attraction in your junior year, but then progressive grew into something much, much more. You knew that you could never tell him though, mainly because you didn't have the courage to actually do it, but also because you valued your friendship too much to risk it just because you caught feelings. You would much rather just have these small moments of bliss, where you could have him this close to you.

You didn't get to enjoy the moment for long. Before you knew it, Tadashi began to slow down and had parked his moped. After dismounting the vehicle, you immediately noticed how much you missed the warmth of your friend. It wasn't until you removed your helmet that you bothered to actually look up to discover where Tadashi had taken you. It was, and you originally had had an inkling it might have been, his university. 

"Tada! Welcome to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology!" Tadashi motioned towards the tall, miraculous building where he spent most of his time lately. 

"You pulled me off of my death bed to show me your fancy nerd school?" you gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Hey, you said you weren't feeling that bad," he playfully pushed your shoulder, "C'mon, follow me. The real surprise is inside in my lab." 

You followed him through the building like a lost puppy, you practically were one. The large building was foreign and confusing to you. There was no doubt in your mind that you would be lost for years if you strayed more than a few inches away from Tadashi. Or maybe that was just an excuse you told yourself so you could get closer to him once more. 

There weren't many people fluttering about, seeming rather odd for such a big university. Tadashi had informed you that many of the other students were currently holed up in their own spaces, trying to brainstorm ideas for their next projects, only stepping out for coffee breaks or if they finally had a break through.

He laughed, "Give it about a week or two and everyone will be scrambling around trying to test out their latest ideas."

You didn't really mind the hallways being unoccupied. It saved you the trouble of running into some of Tadashi's new friends and turning into a hopeless ball of anxiety. You would probably just stutter, not knowing what to say, and just end up making yourself seem like a fool, particularly since all of the school's students were so awfully smart. Tadashi had been attending the famous university for about 2 months now, there was no doubt he had made a vast number of new friends, especially with his bright, infectious personality. He was always so friendly and kind. It was just inevitable for people to flock to him. You just concerned that he would one day prefer his new friends over boring old you. 

Too busy worrying yourself with your own thoughts, you failed to notice when Tadashi stopped right in front of you, causing you to bump slightly into him. With a blush engulfing practically your entire face, you backed away slightly, trying to allow him the room he required. You peered around Tadashi to get a better view of what laid ahead of you. Directly in front of your best friend was a did white door, no doubt leading straight into his laboratory. Settled just to the right of the door was a thin, golden plaque with Tadashi's name inscribed on it, confirming your thoughts. 

He turned his head back to look at you and flashed his famous, oh-so-charming smile. It took all of your willpower just to not melt right then and there "Come on in (Name), it's right in here." 

Quite honestly, you'd follow him anywhere.


End file.
